One Wish
by bravenewworld50210
Summary: The prize for winning the Dark Tournament is one free wish for each member of the winning team. When Team Urameshi won, they had Genkai brought back to life. But what if that was not their wish? What would each of them wish for?
1. The Grand Prize

Chapter 1: The Grand Prize

* * *

With the last of his energy, Yusuke makes his hand into the shape of a gun and aims it at Toguro. One final blast. This had to count. He shoots the Spirit Gun towards his opponent. Direct hit. Toguro's eyes widen as he feels the full brunt of the attack. Yusuke falls to the ground. Toguro walks towards his exhausted body with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi." His muscles suddenly shatter as he loses consciouness. He drops dead, nothing but his bare bones remaining. Yusuke manages to stand up and see it for himself. Toguro, the man who had forced him and his friends into the tournament, killed Genkai, killed Kuwabara, was finally no more. The crowd started roaring with excitement, relieved that Toguro was no longer around to feed on their mortal souls. The two announcers went to the center of the stage, raised their hands up high and proclaimed, "The winner of this years Dark Tournament: Team Urameshi!"

Yusuke suddenly heard his alarm. He groans as he hits the snooze button. "Great, 2 months later and still the same dream." After another hour of sleep, he got out of bed, put on his signature green school uniform and went outside, passing by his incredibly drunk mother, Atsuko. As he leaves, he hears the flapping of wings as well as the usual cry of "Poo!" from his cute-looking spirit animal, carrying his schoolbag. He takes it and carries Poo inhis hand, trying to hide the fact that he was alive from any passerby. _**Dumb spirit animal, why couldn't it be something cool like some giant bird or something... well at least he's useful.**_

About half a block later, he comes face-to-face with his oldest red-haired "rival". Kuwabara walks up to Yusuke's face and grabs him by the shirt collar. "Hey Urameshi! Let's fight!"

Yusuke chuckles. "Sure, why not Kuwabara. Kicking your ass never gets old." He slips out of his jacket and ducks under Kuwabara, throwing a punch to his stomach. Kuwabara groans in pain and falls to his knees.

"Ugh... Urameshi, I WILL defeat you!" Kuwabara says as he foams at the mouth.

"Yeah yeah yeah, same story as always right?" For the first time, Yusuke extends his hand towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara grabs it and stands up and stares right into his eyes.

"Uh, Urameshi, what was that?"

Memories of his final match against Toguro kept popping up in Yusuke's head again. He imagined Toguro stabbing his pointed fist into Kuwabara's stomach and blood spurting out of Kuwabara's mouth.

Yusuke snaps out of it and laughs halfheartedly. "Oh nothing, Kuwabara. Keiko just wants me to stop whaling on you so much."

The school day passes, neither of the duo doing anything particularly educational. Around midday, Yusuke is taking a nap on the roof when a blue-haired young woman in a pink kimono and on a paddle drops down in front of him. Wanting to have a little fun with him, Botan goes right up to his face, hoping to scare him when he wakes up. Little did she know, Yusuke was enjoying quite a dirty dream at the time. Waking up in a daze, Yusuke sees a woman right in front of him and presumably forgot he was awake. Yusuke has his lips locked with hers and his hands up her kimono before he looks into her eyes and realizes who she is. Before either have the time to react, Kuwabara runs up the stairs to the roof.

"Urameshi, Keiko wants me to tell you- URAMESHI, BOTAN, WHAT THE HELL!"

After 20 mins of Botan beating the crap out of Yusuke and calling him a pervert (and Kuwabara laughing his ass off throughout the entire process), they all calm down when Botan tells them why she's here.

"Koenma told me to gather you, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei and take you all to see Genkai. I don't know how urgent it is but he told me it is of great interest to all of you."

Later that day, the four had shown up to Genkai's house as promised.

"Well pacifier-breath, you better have a pretty good reason for bringing me to grandma's house of horrors on a Friday night" Yusuke snaps at Koenma.

"Shut your mouth, dim-wit" Genkai responds immediately

Koenma sighs. "Well, a special visitor from Spirit World has come to visit you five today."

They all watch as a mysterious figure walks in through the door. As she makes her way in, they notice that she has fox ears, a tail, brown hair, green eyes and an incredibly peppy demeanor.

"Hello Team Urameshi!" Koto walks up to each of them, shaking them all vigorously in the hand. "As you know, you were the winners of this year's Dark Tournament. But since the stadium was a bit... destroyed and I was a bit... preoccupied at end, we weren't able to give you each your grand prizes, one wish each!"

"But wait..." Yusuke says in a confused manner. "We wished for the old hag to come back to life. What do you mean you weren't able to give us our wish?"

"Ahem." Koenma chuckled a little. "Well actually, that was me. After Toguro killed her, I was able to give Genkai her life back after a very difficult discussion with my father. Do you really think that the Black Black Club would really bring her back?"

"Um... pretty much" Koto says awkwardly. "But now that the Tournament Committee has been re-formed, their first order of business was to take care of any loose-ends from the tournament that just ended. And so, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and the Masked Fighter will each be granted one rule-free wish!"


	2. Kuwabara Victorious

Chapter 2- Kuwabara Victorious

I've decided to end a plot here and instead make each wish a possible scenario. Each wish will be completely independent of the other.

* * *

Koto stares blankly at the 5 winners from the Urameshi Team. "Anyway... who wants their wish granted first?"

Kuwabara raises his hand quickly. "Ooh, pick me pick me! I want a wish!"

Hiei shows a look of disappointment. "Of course the fool would want the first wish..."

"Can it, shrimpy! Don't make me turn you into mincemeat!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Kurama gets in between the two of them. "Now now, lets not get too serious. We have won 5 free wishes after all. Now since Yusuke was the one who defeated Toguro, I say we should let him have the first wish."

Yusuke looks at the other 4. "That's nice of you guys, but I really can't think of anything at the top of my head yet. Besides, Kuwabara'll never stop bitching if we don't let him go first. So go ahead, make your wish."

Kuwabara laughs goofily. "Score! Now, what to wish for...?" Many thoughts went through his head. **_I could wish I finally beat Urameshi in a fight? Or maybe I'll wish to learn the identity of Yukina's long lost brother. Nah, they'd all say those are dumb wishes, especially Hiei. _**

After about 20 minutes of muttering to himself, Kuwabara walks up to Koto. "Ok, I've made a decision. This is something I've been thinking about for a while. My entire life, people have seemed to underestimate me. I've trained hard and become a great fighter and yet nobody seems to respect me. I'm always upstaged by Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei. Everyone sees me as comic relief, a running gag, a joke. I want a chance to show people what I'm truly capable of. The only way I can do that is a fight against you 3. But I know that you'll never fight full strength against me. So, fox girl, I wish for a true fight against Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei."

Suddenly the ground starts shaking. Everyone runs outside to see a giant battle arena appear in the middle of Genkai's forest.

Hiei immediately jumps on top of the stage. "So the fool wants to die? I suppose I could always comply with that request."

Kuwabara gets onstage and gets nervous as he sees Hiei start to undo his bandages.

"Yes, you remember this, don't you?" Hiei says with a grin on his face. "My dragon is feeling quite hungry today. Perhaps i should start it off with an oaf oeur d'oeuvre!"

Kuwabara creates his Spirit Sword and gets into a battle stance. "Bring it on, shrimpy."

Hiei sends out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and it hurtles towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara immediately puts his sword in between the dragon and himself, the dragon pushing Kuwabara forward at a huge speed.

"You fool! Do you honestly think your pathetic sword can stop the might of the Darkness Technique? Beg for your life now and just maybe I'll be kind enough to spare it."

"Sword grow longer!" Kuwabara extends his Spirit Sword until it reaches a nearby tree. He wraps his energy around the tree until it comes flying towards him, like a slingshot. The tree hits the dragon, knocking it out of the way and back into Hiei. He then lets go of the sword and runs towards Hiei, creating another Spirit Sword in his hands.

"Ha, you think that you'll hit me with that kinda speed?"

"Just watch me!" Kuwabara re-forms the Spirit Sword into the dimensional sword, creating a rip in front of him. He jumps into it and several seconds later, jumps out of another one, right behind Hiei. He stabs Hiei through the arm with his fully powered Super Sword, causing him to fall to the ground.

As he begins to lose consciousness, Hiei starts muttering to himself. "So the fool's not so useless after all..."

Immediately after Kuwabara's victory over Hiei, Kurama jumps onto the stage. "I'm sorry about this Kuwabara. It could not be avoided." He charges up his demon energy, transforming into Yoko Kurama. He raises one hand up and 5 or 6 giant man-eating plants rise from the ground.

Kuwabara shivers at the sight of them. "Oh god, this will not be good..." One of the plants charges after him, as he starts running. Each step he takes brings another plant even closer to him. As one approaches him, he slits it in half with his Spirit Sword.

Yoko Kurama closely watches his fleeing prey. "Hiei was a lucky victory, Kuwabara. He fell to you due to his hubris and your good luck. I will admit that you are quite the skilled warrior, but in the end, you are only a human. Farewell, my friend." Yoko Kurama throws a fist down towards the ground. The earth rumbles a bit as a man-eating plant sprouts right under Kuwabara, swallowing him whole.

Yoko Kurama looks at his satisfied plant with remorse. "Once more, the Dark Tournament ruins the lives of the innocent. Had this not happened, had I not been forced to fight to the death, Kuwabara would still be alive. I will take my own life to atone for this disgusting sin."

Suddenly, a heavy bleeding and hard breathing Kuwabara comes out of a rip in space-time, right in front of Yoko Kurama. Offguard, he is sliced in the chest by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Yoko Kurama falls to the ground, reverting back to his human form.

Kurama looks up at Kuwabara. "But... how did you do that? I was certain my plant ate you."

Kuwabara looks back at him. "It was tough and I barely got out of it alive. Luckily for me it didn't bite through any vital organs. The second after it first bit me, I used my dimensional sword. In order to catch you off-guard, I used it to take me to some remote location and after a few minutes, right in front of you."

"I see, that explains everything. It would appear I was wrong about you Kuwabara. I shouldn't have underestimated your abilities." Kurama then feel unconscious.

Yusuke then stepped onto the platform. "So Kuwabara, ready to fight?"

"Urameshi! I've been ready since you were in diapers!"

"Oh really? And how many losses would this make it? A million or two?"

"Shut up Urameshi, just you wait!"

"I'm not gonna go easy on you like usual, Kuwabara. The real reason i picked you up earlier today was because then I wouldn't feel guilty about killing you now." Yusuke charges up his Spirit and Demon Energy, the force of which blow Kuwabara back a little.

Kuwabara holds his Spirit Sword up in a defensive stance, noticeably shaking.

"Good job beating Kurama and Hiei. They've probably grown weak from months of inactivity. I, on the other hand, have been training nearly to the point where I kill myself. You don't stand a chance in hell!"

Kuwabara growls in anger. "I'm so sick and tired of everybody underestimating me." His spirit energy starts to grow. "We've fought as a team and I've always done my part. But thats just never been good enough for you guys. You don't think you're better than me, you just assume it. I've always been mad at Hiei for giving me crap right to my face, but at least he doesn't hide it from me, Urameshi!" His power continues to spike, gradually approaching Yusuke's.

Yusuke chuckles. "Then I guess we'll have to decide this. This fight will determine everything." He forms his fingers in the shape of a gun. "One attack to decide it all."

Kuwabara forms his Spirit Sword. "That's all I ever asked for" He begins to charge towards Yusuke.

As soon as Kuwabara's near Yusuke, he swings his fully powered Spirit Sword at which point Yusuke immediately fires his fully powered Spirit Gun. As the two attacks clash, a huge explosion of energy occurs, engulfing everything around them. A cloud of smoke appears and as soon as it clears, Kuwabara and Yusuke are still standing, both visibly shaken and injured. They've both reached their breaking points and it was a matter of moments before the result was clear.

The first one to fall was... Yusuke. Kuwabara limps towards Yusuke's bruised body. He extends his arms towards him and he grabs it as Kuwabara picks him up. Yusuke and Kuwabara both stare at each other. Suddenly, Yusuke breaks the ice.

"So.. how does it feel to finally win one, Kuwabara?"

"The victory isn't what matters to me, Urameshi. I've fought you god knows how many times. If i wanted a win so badly, I would've just beat you up in your sleep. No, it was never about winning."

"Then why'd you do all this, Kuwabara? Why'd you want us to fight you so hard that we'd kill you if we could?"

"Because Urameshi," Kuwabara popped a smile and gave a thumbs up, "Thats what real men do."


	3. Immortal Hiei

Chapter 3: Immortal Hiei

* * *

Hiei started walking towards Koto. "It's time for my wish, foolish humans. and Kurama."

Kuwabara started shaking a little. "Uh.. guys you're all completely sure he's still on our side, right?"

"When have I ever been on YOUR side?" Hiei snapped immediately

Kurama put his hand over Kuwabara's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's only joking. Maze Castle and the Dark Tournament were proof of his loyalty."

Hiei scowled. "I did what I did because I was forced to. Simple as that."

Yusuke chuckled. "Oh c'mon Hiei. We all know what a softie you really are. If you weren't, you would've killed us all a long time ago."

Hiei looked back at Yusuke. "I suppose you have a good point there, Spirit Detective. Perhaps I should just wish away these emotions and then kill you all?"

He took off the headband on his forward, revealing his Jagan Eye. "Beautiful, isn't it? A doctor from Demon World, Shigure, gave it to me. It's given me many things: telekinesis, telepathy, the ability to see things very very far away, my Dragon of the Darkness Flame. One could call it my ultimate weapon. And yet... it isn't real. Since it was medically implanted, it will never be anything more than an incredibly powerful toy. The real Jagan Eye is the stuff of legends. Demons would tell each other tales of the Master of the Jagan, a beast of infinite strength, infinite knowledge and infinite power. He who holds this strength essentially becomes a God. And so, foolish foxgirl, my wish is that my Jagan Eye was the real deal."

A flash of red light suddenly emanates from Hiei's forehead. He falls to one knee and starts groaning loudly. Blood can be seen flowing down his face. The Jagan Eye on his forehead can no longer be made out, being shrouded in the strange light.

Everybody runs towards Hiei. Kurama picks him up and carries him on his arm as Hiei continues to feel the agony.

"Kurama, what the hell is happening?" Yusuke asks

With a concerned look on his face, he responds, "What Hiei spoke of was true. While powerful, his Jagan was not the real thing. If what he said was really what he wished for, he is now going through the most hellish kind of pain imaginable. The true power of the Jagan is coursing through him, testing his body to see if it is worthy or not. If he cannot handle it, the Jagan will consume him and he will die."

Hiei throws Kurama off of him, falling to the ground. He screams in agony. The red light coming from his forehead suddenly envelopes his entire body. An aura of pure demon energy passes through him. Suddenly, the light begins to fade away. Hiei lays on the ground, seemingly dead.

Everybody goes near his body. Kurama shows a somber face. Yusuke looks down in pure shock. Kuwabara fails to keep the tears from falling down his face. At this point, Hiei's body disappears.

"Where did he go?" Yusuke says surprised. A voice in his voice suddenly responds. _**I'm right here, Spirit Detective**_

Kuwabara hears the same voice. _**Or maybe I'm here, fool.**_

A voice calls to every single one of them, from the top of a tree in Genkai's forest. They all run out to see Hiei, completely unscathed, standing on the top of a tree.

Kuwabara starts shivering a little._** I knew shorty was powerful before but right now I'm having trouble breathing just feeling his Demon Energy. **_

Hiei looks down at Kuwabara. About to give his usual witty retort, he instead starts to see visions in his head. A noticeably younger Kuwabara is getting beat up by a young Yusuke. This memory fades and he sees Kuwabara fighting the one of the Saint Beasts, Byakko, launching his Spirit Sword into the beast. Hiei puts his hand to his forehead**_. _****What the hell is happening? Why am I seeing the oaf's memories?**

He looks to Yusuke and notices the same thing happening. He sees him getting hit by a car, trying to save a kid's life, his first fight against him (sore memory for Hiei), his fight against Rando, Suzaku, Toguro, etc. It was all coming to his mind, as if he was viewing them on a TV screen. He jumps down, joining the rest of the group.

Kuwabara's eyes widen. _**This isn't Demon Energy at all. And it sure as hell isn't Spirit Energy. I haven't felt like this since our fight against Sensui. Does this mean that Hiei has... Sacred Energy?**_

Hiei glares at him. "Wow, for a fool you sure are blunt. I didn't think you'd have the guts to accuse me of being like that filthy human right to my face."

Everyone was startled at Hiei's accusation. Yusuke, looking confused, yelled out "What are you talking about Hiei? Kuwabara just put on a stupid face like usual. He didn't say anything."

Kurama interjected. "So it's as I thought. The capabilities of Hiei's Jagan Eye gave him the power to talk to people through their minds, but it would appear now he can read the minds of others whenever he pleases. No wait, that's incorrect. He will read the mind of anyone around him, regardless of whether he's trying or not."

Hiei stares blankly as the memories of everybody around him flood his mind. He hears what everybody says. He sees what they see, he experiences their memories as if they were his own. And the worst part of all of it is that he has no control over it at all. Hiei quickly disappears and escapes far away, attempting to rid himself of their thoughts and dreams.

He was in the middle of the empty forest. And yet he could still feel people's memories. No longer those of his former company, he feels those of the nearest humans. So he treks farther and farther away, attempting to be as far away from humanity as possible. Yet the more distance he travels, the stronger his power becomes. The range of which he sees these dreams grows. Eventually he finds himself on the top of the highest mountain peak in the world. For a moment, he hears nothing but then he starts to hear the sounds of animals in his head. He hears a bear growling, a lion roaring, a dog barking and the strange part was he understood exactly what they were saying. Not only could he see their experiences, he could understand their thoughts and dreams and aspirations.

It felt like days had passed while Hiei had not moved an inch on the mountain peak. Snow was pouring down but he allowed it to envelop him. He had hoped it would numb this strange sensation that he felt. This feeling of knowing. His powers grew and it wasn't long before he could sense every living being on the planet.

And so he finally accepted it. Hiei suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. "So the fool was right! Too bad he didn't know the true extent of it. This aura I have, this new power, it IS sacred energy. But its not because of how much I trained. I have Sacred Energy because the Jagan has made me sacred, made me into a God. Never have I thought something of this magnitude would happen. After all, I was born an outsider, a black sheep, a nobody. Those frozen ice whores saw me as pure evil and discarded me. I thought i was dead. Many times I thought I was dead. But it just never happened. The fall was not great enough, the Spirit Detective never made a final blow, the thug Bui couldn't handle my Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Sensui couldn't kill me before Yusuke had arrived. So I knew I was lucky, how lucky how I was however, I never expected. I suppose it's time I go back down to explain all of this. God knows the fool won't comprehend it. This could be fun."

Hiei stands up and jumps down the mountain peak, charging his Sacred Energy and then quickly racing towards Kurama's house, expecting to visit him first. The whole journey there, he noticed that the ice from the mountains had not yet disappeared. He imagine some of it covered his eyes or something of that nature. When he finally stopped where he remembered Kurama's house being, he noticed he was in the middle of a huge tundra.

He looks around, shocked. "Snow and ice everywhere around me? But what does this mean? Where is his house, where's Kurama, where's the Spirit Detective, where's ANYTHING?" From the distance, he had noticed a strange smell. It was quite familiar but something he hadn't experienced in a while. It was the smell of fresh rotting corpses. There was only one place with this kind of smell: Demon World. Hiei rushed forward to notice a mass of lower leveled demons charging through a cave. This was Demon's Doorway, the spot where he and his friends had stopped Sensui from breaking the barrier between Human World and Demon World.

At this point, Hiei remembered something his Jagan Eye picked up Koenma saying to Sensui. "I was planning to use this Mifuken during humanity's next Dark Age, when the barrier will be weakened, but that won't happen for another several hundred years."

Hiei's eyes widened. Those words echoed through this head. _**But that won't happen for another several hundred years. for another several hundred years. several hundred years. several hundred years. **_

Time had slowed down for Hiei. His Jagan had indeed turned him into a God but were these powers worth it? His strength was now unparalleled, his abilities limitless and any resistance against him would be futile. And yet, he had lost the only friends he had ever known to an enemy even he could not defeat: time.

Hiei took off the bandages on his arm and summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It raced towards the horde of demons, killing all of them instantly. This was only the start. Thousands more were escaping through the portal. He sighed. "Looks like this is just the beginning. Guess I'm back to square one."


End file.
